Episode 2063 (14th March 1996)
Plot Zoe is furious with Frank. Emma wants her to cool down. Butch is trying to exert some authority on the rest of the Dingles in Zak's absence, but they ignore him. Mandy has made a meal for Frank. Kelly is worried that her parents row with the Glovers will ruin her chances of getting back with Roy. Scott points out that he chucked her. Jan is willing to clean for the Sugdens if that is what it takes to help the Glovers keep their farm. She encourages Ned to think positive. Jack has had enough of the bunkhouse visitors, especially when he has to give them a tour of the farm. Frank asks Tina to deliver a letter from his solicitor to Kim personally. She enjoys seeing Kim squirm and embarrasses her in front of Biff and Nick. Jack is trying to control the city kids. He brings an orphan lamb out to show them and they soon go quiet. Linda asks Zoe to help her with her exams coming up. Zoe is rushing off to see Frank and hasn't got time at the moment. Kim storms into the kitchen and demands to see Frank about the letter from his solicitor. Tina enjoys taunting her. Betty is fitting Terry with his dance outfit in the middle of The Woolpack. Alan is getting worried about losing custom through Kathy's gourmet evenings. Chris tells Seth that if he is well enough to drink in the Woolpack, he is well enough to come back to work - tomorrow. Frank has offered Kim a small settlement to leave. She is not prepared to accept it. Zoe tells Frank to stop interfering in her private life. She reminds him that he might get to keep Home Farm, but he will have no one to share it all with. Dave puts Nick in his place when he makes a snide comment about Dave's menial job. Dave reminds him that if he had done his job properly Seth might not have been injured. Kim is fuming about Frank's latest trick. She begins to think that perhaps it was not such a good idea bringing Dave to live at Home Farm. Dave takes this the wrong way and says that he never wanted to live there anyway. Frank blames himself for Zoe's sexuality and wonders maybe his marriages have put her off. Butch is feeding the pigs. The city kids arrive and ask him to show them round. He feels important. Dave has locked Kim out of the bedroom. She charms her way back in and tells him that she doesn't want to give him up. Frank tries to make Zoe realise that the blessing idea will cause controversy in the village but gives her his support in the end though. Alan bans the city kids from the Woolpack. Vic is trying to sort Scott, Kelly and Donna out, but not having much luck. Viv and Terry are having a practice in the Village Hall. The Windsors washing machine goes wrong and Vic sends Kelly to tell Viv. She arrives at the Village Hall just as Terry gives Viv a friendly kiss. She runs away in tears before they see her. Sean and Kathy have been out for a meal. She invites him up for coffee and is surprised when he refuses. Kim and Dave receive a frosty welcome in the Woolpack. Zoe tells Emma that they could be in for some rough treatment from the villagers. Cast Regular cast *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Kim Tate - Claire King *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman Guest cast *Martin Ryder - Richard Sinnot *Darryl - Andrew Knott *Wayne - Thomas Irwin Locations *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Exterior and reception *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and backroom *Holdgate Farm - Yard and pigsty *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and field *Home Farm - Hallway, yard, kitchen, sitting room, garden, grounds, stable, stairs and bedroom *The Woolpack - Public bar and forecourt *Village Hall - Interior and exterior *Main Street *The Old School Tearooms - Interior Memorable dialogue Tina Dingle: "Sorry if I've spoiled your morning's exercise, Mrs Tate. We all know how you enjoy a good ride." Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes